Gone Without A Trace
by RochelleStrong91
Summary: Nancy Drew is on a new case. Now, married to Frank Hardy and expecting their first child, life for Nancy is going well. However this case she is on involves three pregnant women that have vanished in a small town in Ireland. With Frank's help and the cover of a bookshop, will Nancy be able to solve the case before it is too late? Or will she also end up a victim?


Chapter 1

The warm sun greeted Nancy as she stepped out of the airport in Dublin, Ireland. A few years have passed since she had been here for her friend's wedding. Of course a mystery found her as they always do. Alot has changed too since she had been here. Her constant travel schedule and the arguing back and forth with Ned brought an end to their relationship. Nancy couldn't be mad at Ned, she was gone all the time and it was hard to maintain a normal dating realtionship. As much as she loved him, she also felt the weight of trying to constantly juggle everything when the relationship ended. That was two years ago, and life was going well for Nancy. She looked down at her left hand to see the glittering antique pear shaped ring and smiled. Joy filled her as she noticed a text message pop up as though the person knew she was thinking of them. Frank. All that time that he was in love with her while she was content with being just friends. Nancy was surprised when a year ago, Frank admitted to having had feeling and that she felt the same. He was her soul mate. He too was working a case over in Alaska with his brother Joe. The text simply said to call when she got settled at the airbnb. She quickly typed out a reply that she would and told him to be careful. Quickly got response back with the same for her. Nancy put her phone away and got into her rental car and headed to her airbnb. The airbnb was this cute little cottage that Mrs. O'Malley arranged for her. Attched to the cottage was a cute little bookstore that was going to be her cover while she was solving the case. Nancy took a quick tour of the cottage and the bookstore, admiring the view of the garden and the rich dark wood bookcases in the bookstore. Mrs. O'malley inisted on Nancy taking the day to just get settled and then in the morning would be by to talk to her about the problems going on in the small villiage town. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Nancy turned and smiled at her reflection. Resting her hand on her belly that was just starting to pop out. The pregnancy was a surprise, but Nancy and Frank were excited. It seemed to her that she popped overnight. Running her hand lovingly on her rounded stomach amazed that her body was making room for her growing baby. She was in her second trimester and this was going to be the last case and then she would be on maternity leave. Or close to one, she volunteered to help her father file some paper work until the baby got here. One final caress and Nancy pulled out her phone.

"Time to call your daddy." She said to her belly as she clicked on Frank's name. The phone rang once before it was picked up by Frank.

" Did you get settled in?" Frank asked imediately.

"I did. Frank, this place is so cute. I may decide to stay."

Frank's laugh came from the over end instantly making her feel warm inside.

"Well, I could always just relocate. However, we will have some very disappointed grandparents."

Nancy giggled.

"I know..." Nancy sighed "By the way, I have offically popped. You can offically tell that there is a baby in there and that I am not just bloated."

"Really?" The sound of longing came from Frank " I wish I was there. I feel like he is just growing and I am missing it."

"Or she. Frank, just because you come from all boys does not necessarily mean we are having a boy. Besides the cases we are on are the last ones we are doing separated. We will be a trio after this."

Frank was so sure it was a boy. Nancy didn't feel anything in particular pulling her towards boy or girl. As long as the baby is healthy that was all she cared about. The idea of partnering with Frank and Joe was exciting. After doing this alone for so long it was getting lonely and Nancy was finding goodbyes with Frank getting harder. So when Joe brought up about the three of them working together she just couldn't pass it up.

" I am looking forward to that, so is Joe actually. We are hoping to wrap up this case soon. We believe we know who is stealing all of the artifacts from the Eskimo museum, we just have to catch them in the act. They have really went out of their way to not only cover up that they did it, but also they have inserted themselves in the investigation." Then Frank went into details of the case. Nancy loved talking about mysteries and the cases they were solving. Especially when Frank tells her that he was sending a copy of a code that needed to be cracked that he and Joe were stumped on. Nancy loved codes and assorted puzzles and loved the fact that she was Frank and Joe's first call when they were stumped as they were also her first call. It made her feel equal in the sleuthing business.

" I meet up with Mrs. O'Malley to talk to her about the case in the morning. All I have been told is that there have been some families that have gotten strange messages. Not clear if these notes are threats or warnings.."

"You'll have to catch me up when you find out. It is interesting that she didn't really give you any information besides that. Hey, Nance?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, but please be careful. I know I don't have to tell you that but just please take care of yourself. I Love you."

"I will and I love you too."

As the silence filled the room, it all of a sudden felt cooler without the warm sound of his voice. Being Mrs. Frank Hardy was by far her favorite title. More then being a detective. As she got ready for bed she whispered sweet dreams to their baby and fell alseep dreaming of him.

* * *

Frank hung up and stared at the photo on his screen. He missed Nancy. Joe entered the room they were sharing.

"Did you send Nancy the code? Hey, what's up?'

Frank looked at Joe. He was trying to decide how much to tell him.

"I did. She will most likely have it cracked in the morning."

"Nice! You didn't answer my question though, what's up?"

Frank sighed.

" Nancy said that she is showing more. I just feel like I am so far away and missing out on experienceing this whole pregnancy."

"Well...we are far away."

Frank's eyes narrowed.

"Not helping Joe..."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood. I may not understand exactly what your feeling but I can understand that it is hard. I got some new information from that girl Meg at the Whale and Mermaids bar, so we can wrap up this case and get home."

"What did she say? How did you get her to talk?"

"I have my ways." Joe winked. " But she did say that she saw Gill coming out of the Eskimo Museum at 2am as she was getting off work."

"Which proves he lied about his alibi."

"Yep! Now she also said that there is some auction at the docks that the captians of the fishing boats in town auction off goods and what not to help fund their next trips out."

"Which Gill mentioned his boat was destroyed and the stolen artifacts are worth alot of money. When is it and where?"

"That ws the only thing Meg didn't have. It is never in the same place just somewhere on the docks and didn't know a time."

Frank nodded.

"Maybe that is the code we gave Nancy?" Joe suggested

"I hope so." Frank replied. Hopefully Nancy will be able to crack it before it was too late.

* * *

Nancy was enjoying a cup of tea in the early morning hours. she had the code cracked and sent to Frank and Joe. Turned out it was a meeting place and time for an auction that they believe the suspect will attempt to sell stolen artifacts. Mrs.O'malley was going to be over any minuet so Nancy was ready for the day. The knock came and Nancy opened the door to sweet looking middle aged woman with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Nancy. I am Fae O'Malley. I am kind of like the mayor around town. I am so glad you are here."

Glancing at Nancy, her eyes went to her rounded belly. While not large, there was no dening that Nancy was pregnant.

"Oh.." Mrs. O'Malley started "I did not realize that you were expecting. Had I known that, I never would have asked you to come. You may want to leave now, I am sure I can find someone else to take your place."

Nancy flustered at the sudden change in the woman's demeanor.

"I can assure you Mrs. O'Malley, I have a doctors note saying that it was okay to travel. I am perfectly capable of handling this case. Why don't we go sit in the kitchen? I have some tea."

Mrs. O'Malley shook her head.

"Dearie, you don't understand. I asked you to come because the attacks have been directed towards expecting women.."

Nancy stared at Mrs. O'Malley

"Wait...what? Why don't we go into the kitchen and have some tea? Then you can explain what is going on."

Mrs. O'Malley hesitated briefly before following Nancy into the brightly quaint kitchen and sat across from Nancy at the breakfast nook. The nook was nestled in a curve of windows. The dark wood of the custom built farm house style table with the booth seat covered in china print style fabric. It was cozy and Nancy already made note of asking Frank to make her a table just like it when she got home. Nancy had pulled out two brightly colored tea cups. They reminded her of the ones she had back at home. Mrs. O'Malley thanked Nancy as she sat down. Nancy squeezed in, thankful that the nook was forgiving and that she could easily slip in and out, even with her growing belly.

"So, Mrs. O'Malley. Please, tell me what is going on?"

"Please call me Fae." Fae O'Malley started " The past few weeks, there have been several cases of expectant mothers that have just disappeared. It starts with there being a message being sent to the homes. Each message says the same thing, it is a poem of sorts about the tragedy of lossing a child. Very morbid. Then exactly two days later the women go out to run their errands and have not returned home. No traces, none of their belongings left behind..they seem to have just vanished. So you can see why I am hesitant in allowing you to stay."

A shiver went through Nancy.

"Is there anything at all that the women have in common?" She asked

"There are three women who hve gone missing in the past three weeks. The police are running out of leads. None of them live near the other, it all seems random except for the fact that they were all pregnant. All in their second trimesters. So you see Dearie, that I am not sure you would be safe here." Fae looked pleadingly at Nancy.

Nancy thought for a moment. She promised Frank that she would be careful yet leaving was just not an option either. Nancy glanced at the clock on the wall, mentally figuring out the time it would be in Alaska. The last text she got from Frank right before Fae O'malley got here was that he and Joe wrapped up the case. Nancy and Frank promised eachother not to lie about any danger in either of their cases. Especially now that they had a child on the way. Then it struck Nancy.

"Fae, what if I called in for backup? Would you feel better about my staying to help you?"

Fae looked at Nancy.

" It would. All of these women who were kidnapped were alone at the time. Not knowing what we are dealing with I would hate for something to happen to you or your unborn child. Infact, you shouldn't even open the shop until you have someone with you. Do you already have someone in mind?"

Nancy nodded.

"Yes, my husband."

* * *

Frank's phone was ringing as he was packing his bag to go back to River Heights. It felt weird going back home knowing that Nancy wouldn't be there. Frank picked up the phone and saw that it was Nancy. Odd, she should be meeting with her client. Frank answered.

"Nancy? Is everything okay?"

Nancy's sigh was heard over the phone.

"Well, I am meeting with Fae O'Malley right now, but I needed to call you because some of the details of the case came up that are of concern."

"Yeah? What's going on?" Frank sat on the hotel bed waiting for Nancy to finish. Concern creasing his forehead.

"Well. The problem is that the case involves three pregnant women that have just vanished. Fae, Mrs. O'Malley, is concerned for my safety. Each of them got a strange note and then two days later while they are running errands they just vanished."

Frank paused before he answered. On one hand, he was glad that she was being honest with him on the other the feelings of worry mixed with fear. Before he could say anything Nancy was speaking.

"Are you done with your case?"

"Yeah"

"Good. How would you feel about coming to Ireland? I'll pick you up from the airport. The only way I can take this case is if you come over too. Not only so that Fae will feel comfortable with my helping, but an extra detective on hand would be great. It has been awhile since we have solved a case together."

Frank smiled. While the emotions were still there he was happy that Nancy called him and asked him to come over.

"I will be on the next flight out. I'll text you the information once I have it booked."

After he said goodbye to Nancy, Frank called out to Joe.

"Hey Joe, change of plans go ahead without me. I am going to be joining Nancy in Ireland."


End file.
